


First Heartbreak

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [23]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everyone is older, Heart-to-Heart, Ice Cream, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark is Confused, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, ice cream makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Morgan needs comfort from her brothers after her first heartbreak.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	First Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill, no coffee, and no sleep to run on. If you want to fight with me I'll see you in the comments.
> 
> BTW I love you all.

Morgan threw her phone at the wall as tears rolled down her cheeks. How could he cheat on her like that? Did she mean nothing to him? Morgan pulled her legs up to her chest and cried.

“Morgan are you okay? F.R.I.D.A.Y told us you had thrown your phone and were crying in your room,” Peter’s voice asked from the other side of her door.

“Go away!” Morgan cried out.

“Yeah, not happening. F.R.I.D.A.Y please activate Baby Needs A Hug Protocol,” Harley said.

The door to Morgan’s room slid open to reveal her brother’s standing there. Peter’s eyes were filled with concern and Harley tried going with a comforting smile.

“Go away. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Morgan yelled as more tears ran down her cheeks.

“No can do Mo,” Peter declared before running in and pulling her into his arms. “Now tell your big brother what’s wrong.”

Feeling Peter’s arms around her, Morgan felt her walls break. A waterfall of tears rushed from her eyes as she cried into Peter’s shirt. Harley, who wasn’t really good with people crying, sat on the bed and gently patted her back.

“There, there, sis,” He said awkwardly. Peter glared at his husband from over Morgan’s head. Harley shrugged, he didn’t do well with people crying, never had.

Morgan finally got a hold on the tears to wetly tell her brothers the problem.

“You guys know how I was dating Luke Brandwill from school right?” Morgan asked and they nodded. “Well, Marissa just sent me a picture of him making out with Julietta Brown.”

“He cheated on you?” Harley said slowly, a dark look took over his face at Morgan’s nod.

“Then he texts me that he wants to break up because I don’t want to spend a lot of money on him,” She explains.

“Oh okay,” Harley says. He slowly gets to his feet.

“Harls where are you going?” Peter asked.

“Oh you know to round up the rest of the team and go have a little chat with Luke about breaking our sister’s heart,” He said flippantly.

“NO murder, Harley,” Peter shrieked. “I’m not busting you out of jail or helping you hide the body.”

“That’s fine, Wade will help me hide the body and provide an alibi,” Harley called back over his shoulder.

Peter sighed knowing he couldn’t stop Harley. Turning to Morgan who was slightly giggling at her brother’s antics he said, “Want to go raid Dad’s storage of ice cream and watch the videos of him trying to steer the Iron Man armor for the first time?”

“Yeah.”

That’s how the team found them later, curled up on the couch, under a fluffy blanket, with a bunch of empty ice cream pints scattered all over, watching Tony getting sprayed by Dum-E’s fire extinguisher.

“Honey we’re home!” Wade sang as he skipped over to Peter and Morgan.

The rest of the team just flopped down on the floor near Morgan to watch the home videos. They spread out but were still near enough to offer comfort.

“Woah did someone die? Is that why all you minions are in one place? Or did I forget a special date again? Pepper, did I forget something?’ Tony asked his kids.

“No, you didn’t. Someone want to explain to me what all of you are doing here?” Pepper said looking at all the kids.

“We are comforting Morgan after her first broken heart/breakup, but the author is lazy and doesn’t want to type out who’s all here,” Wade supplied.

“Author what author? You know you’ve been with Peter and Harley for nearly eight years now and I still don’t understand the stuff that comes out of your mouth,” Tony complained.

“Okay people reading this story…”

“WHAT STORY!”

“Shh, you're going to ruin it Tinman. As I was saying the team consists of Kate, America, Noh-Varr, Tommy, Billy, Teddy, David, Eli, Kid Loki, Cassie, Kamala, Dante, Doreen, Rayshaun, Teddy Poole, Gwen Poole, Quentin, Amadeus, Peter, Ned, Anya, Cindy, Gwen, Miles, Ganke, Cooper, Lila, Harley, Abbie, Shuri, MJ, Riri, Lila Rhodes, Saoirse, Vivian, Vin, Viv, Alex, Nico, Gert, Karolina, Xavin, Chase, Molly, Ty, and Tandy. Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Hel, Garmr, Váli, and Narfi in their human forms. AND drum roll, please.... ME! Of course, Morgan has her own team in the making with Nathaniel and Francis Barton, Azari, Torunn Thorsdóttir, James Rogers, Henry “Pym” Pym Jr., and the twins May and April Parker. Fun right. If you want something else with the team check out the fanfic Sleepover by Mpuppy5885.”

“What hell. I have so many questions. One, why did you list out all the kids? Two, why is Morgan making a team? Three, who the hell is this author? Four, what fanfic? Five, who is Mpuppy5885?” Tony yelled, very confused.

“Oh looks like the author is done with the story. They are going to end it here. Okay, bye readers.” Wade said as he broke the fourth wall and waved at the readers.

_Bad Wade, stop breaking my fourth wall. Thanks for reading! I’m gonna end this now because I ran out of ideas and apparently you need sleep to function as I’m being told._


End file.
